1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachment tool for a motor drive device. In particular, the present invention relates to a tool for detaching the motor drive device from a wall portion, and the motor drive device provided with the tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A control panel, such as a power magnetic cabinet of an NC machine tool, is provided with a motor drive device in a housing of the control panel. In general, to facilitate maintenance, repair, and the like, such a motor drive device is detachably attached to a wall portion of the housing of the control panel by a screw or the like. However, there is a case in which due to deterioration of a packing disposed between the control panel and the motor drive device and influence of a water content and a cutting fluid used for the machine tool, and the like, the motor drive device is adhesively fixed to a surface of the wall portion of the housing of the control panel. In such a case, in maintenance, repair, and the like, in detaching the motor drive device from the wall portion of the housing of the control panel, a number of processing steps and labor have been required.
Accordingly, development of a tool for easily detaching the motor drive device from the wall portion of the housing of the control panel has been desired. In this regard, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-061941 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-200662 disclose detachment tools.
FIG. 13 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a detachment tool according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-061941. As illustrated in FIG. 13, a first tool 104 fixed to a wall portion 103 of an attachment portion 102 into which a rivet 101 is attached and a second tool 106 into which a screw 105 is fixed are screw-engaged with each other. Further, the screw 105 is screw-engaged with the rivet 101. By pulling the rivet 101 together with the screw 105 in a direction of the arrow P in FIG. 13 while detaching the second tool 106 from the first tool 104, the rivet 101 is detached from the attachment portion 102.
FIG. 14 is a side view illustrating a detachment tool according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-200662. As illustrated in FIG. 14, a connector 202 is attached to an end portion of a printed board 201. A detachment tool 200 for the connector 202 includes: a slender handle 203; and a pair of head portions 204, 205 that is provided at a tip end of the handle 203 and sandwiches the connector 202. When the connector 202 is sandwiched between the pair of head portions 204, 205 and then the handle 203 is moved in a direction of an arrow S in FIG. 14, the connector 202 is detached from the printed board 201 by the principle of leverage.
However, in the case of the detachment tool disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-061941, as can be understood from FIG. 13, the rivet 101 and the second tool 105 for detaching the rivet 101 are coaxially disposed, and thereby the rivet 101 to be detached is hidden by the second tool 105. Consequently, operational detachment is not good.
Further, the second tool 105 as described above is disposed frontward in a pulling direction of the rivet 101 so that a sufficient operation space is required in the pulling direction of the rivet 101. Consequently, as in the case of a strong electrical control panel, when various components and devices are disposed around the motor drive device, a sufficient operation space may not be secured. Thus, a detachment tool that can be flexibly adapted to a limited space has been desired.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-200662, in order to detach the connector, the principle of leverage is applied. However, depending on the degree of force for moving the handle, a part corresponding to a fulcrum of leverage may be damaged. In other words, a load applied on the part corresponding to the fulcrum cannot be managed, and hence, it is possible that when detaching the connector, force is excessively applied and thereby damage the connector.